A semiconductor package on which a semiconductor chip is mounted has been developed for higher performance and higher quality. For example, a semiconductor package, which is configured to interpose a semiconductor chip between a mounting frame and a conductive clip of a plate shape, is used as a semiconductor package for an analog power device or the like.
By using a conductive clip for electrical connection, it is possible to realize lower impedance of the semiconductor package than a case of using a bonding wire or the like. In addition, by using a conductive clip of a plate shape, it is possible to improve heat dissipation of a semiconductor package.
However, since it is configured to draw the output of the semiconductor chip into a terminal of the semiconductor package via the conductive clip, there arises a problem that the low impedance of an output path is limited.